The Werefelis Catus
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: Roxas, a normal school drop out has a bad time finding jobs, but when he meets Axel, the owner of a pet store he thinks it's just onther job to blow...but as he starts to work there he finds out that his boss is more 'pet' then human. bad summery i know.
1. Axel the pet shop owner

**Creator-Linkwolf lover863**

**Name-The werefelis catus**

**Game-KH 358 ½ DAYS**

**Pairing-Axel&Roxas**

**Rated-T**

**For-Sexual themes and swearing**

**First chap-Axel the pet shop owner**

* * *

><p>I was walking home from my job…well my ex-job now, because I had told the manger that she was pathetic, fat and no one in the seven kingdom's would find her attractive…<p>

I was walking down the street when I suddenly walked passed a red store with a small flower garden in the front…

I stopped in front of it and looked at a large sign above the single door.

_**AXEL'S PERFECT PET STORE…**_

I couldn't help but smile…

It would be the ideal store to rob…if it wasn't for the fact that Twilight Town was know for the facts of low pet ownership…

"Ya know?" I asked my self…

I had this odd feeling that I should go inside of the store…But I denied it.

I needed to find a new job.

I started to walk again when I heard a door bell ring and I turned back to the pet store.

I was shocked…

A man about 24 years old waked out of the store…with a little blue jay in his hands…

"Wait…A blue jay!" I said watching him.

I could tell his lips were moving yet I couldn't make out what he was saying...

I scratched the back of my head, curiosity took over as I walked up to the man.

I noticed how his hair was a deep but light red russet color, he was wearing a black shirt and a red vest covered over it and also had dark blue jeans with holes in them.

"What are you doing?" I said behind him.

The man turned around quite fast as I flinched at the look he gave me.

"None of your-." The red head didn't finish as his face told me that he didn't know me and so it was no need to finish his rude comment…

"Sorry…I didn't know who you were…"He said, putting on a small fake smile.

"And you still don't." I said rather rudely.

The man said nothing…That's when something caught my eye.

On the guys vest was a name tag the read-

**Owner -Axel F Chakram**

I looked at him for a moment…He was about 5 inches taller them me and had clear teal eyes with triangle shaped tattoos below them…

"Axel huh? That's a funny name." I said…

"What do you want." Axel said flatly as if he didn't care.

I narrowed my eyes at him…

"The bird." I started.

"Why do you have it?"

Axel eyes grew big and I realized his hands were behind his back…

Some thing felt off as he looked at me…

"You…You can see the bird?" He said to me and I snorted.

"Well duh! It's behind your back!"

There was a moment of silence…

"Would you like to come into my shop?" Axel suddenly said, and my first thought was-

"That's creepy the way you said that…" I Said to the red head…

Axel laughed.

"I mean would you like to see the kinds of animals I have."

"Oh…That's less creepy but I have to go, I need to find a job." I said and explained what happened at my last job.

"Oh, well im hiring, you see I just opened this store and I need help with it." He said with a smiled as he looked at me from top to bottom.

I shivered…

"Sure…" I suddenly said with out thinking.

Before I could say anything more Axel walked into the store and I didn't know if it was just a trick on my eyes but I could of sworn I saw feline ears on Axel.

I walked after him…

"Hey wait up!" As I walked into the store I was caught off guard by how quiet it was…

I thought the animals would go crazy…

Looking around it was the same as any other pet store, with the original pets.

There was a desk right in front of me and Axel was behind it.

"Hey? Were are the Cats and Dogs?" I asked.

Axel looked at me and pointed to the doors to my left and the door to my right.

"Cats-Dogs." He said sitting down at his desk.

"So can I apply for that job now?" I said ignoring him.

Axel sighed and handed a piece of paper to me and an ink pen.

I started to Wright stuff down.

"If you get this job Roxas, your going to stick with it…" He said as I finished and handed the paper back to him..

"Dully noted Axel." I said and walked out of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Short...Very short... But don't worry i'll wright longer chaps.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF ITS JUST ONE WORD!**


	2. I thought i saw you

**Creator-Linkwolf lover863**

**Name-The werefelis catus**

**Game-KH 358 ½ DAYS**

**Pairing-Axel&Roxas**

**Rated-T**

**For-Sexual themes and swearing**

**2nd chap- I thought i saw you...**

* * *

><p>I put my hands behind my head as I laid on my bed.<p>

I thought about Axel and the pet store, why did I have such an off feeling…

I could swear on my life I had seen cat ears on Axel, and for that reason I didn't want to go back.

The store gave me a creepy vibe, with all the animals quiet and that deal with the blue jay…

But for some reason I felt like I _**had**_ to go back, like it was fate even know I didn't want too.

I yawned as I felt sleepy…

And I fell asleep at 9:13 PM, I wasn't bothered by putting on pajamas...

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing.

I turned over and grabbed it from my back pocket and answered-

"Who is it and what the hell do you want at 6:54 in the morning."

I had to sit up and I yawned.

_"Its Axel, congrats Roxas! You got the job! Come here at 8:00 or your fired!"_

"BACK OFF!" I hanged up my phone and chucked it at the wall, smashing it into tiny bit's.

"Guh!" I was pissed now…I was going to have to get a new cell phone…

Getting out of bed and putting on new clothes I opened my room door, went down the stairs, passed the kitchen and walked out of my rented house.

"Guess I'll be working at the pet store till I can afford some new stuff…"

Walking down the street I continued to think and asked questions to my self.

When I finally got to the pet store I could see Axel cleaning the glass door.

I sighed as he moved out of the way so I could come in.

"G-morning Roxas." He said and I almost upchucked at how happy he seemed…

"Yeah, what ever."

I looked at Axel for a second and I suddenly took a step back, almost thouching the wall…

"Your-Your face…It's-It's.."

I took a gulp of air as I saw Axels face look like a felines.

He had whiskers, ears a pink nose and russet red fire fur with a dark cream colored neck.

I blinked and every thing was gone, i blinked three times as Axel stared at me with a plank face.

It wasn't fear I was feeling, it was the thought of not knowing what the hell just happened.

"Roxas? You okay?" I heard him said.

I shook my head…

"I must be seeing things…" I mumbled…But I didn't think it was a trick because I had seen it twice.

"Do you want to sit down Rox?" Axel asked and I looked a him again.

"Rox? Is that like my new nick name?" I asked him.

Axel gave a small smile.

"I guess so."

I frowned and got away from the wall.

"So what the hell should I do?" I asked with a snide voice, snapping back to my old self.

"First of all, don't swear."

I said nothing…

"Second, Don't let my pets out, and third don't break anything. Got it memorized?" As he finished I couldn't help but yawn.

"Boring!" I exclaimed and put my hands behind my head.

Axel took some keys out of his pocket and handed them to me.

"Here. Go feed the cats." He said flatly.

I took the keys from him and he told me that the cat food was down the second hallway on the left.

Axel's P.O.V.

I watched Roxas walked away from me…

"He's perfect…He's the one. He has to be.' I thought.

"How could he not be one of us? He saw the bird…"

I walked over to a cage on a shelf by the door way.

There was a brown and white speckled bunny with a ripped ear huddled in the corner.

I smiled and licked my lips as my tail swinged from side to side.

"I think it's almost lunch time." I said with hunger in my eyes as the bunny shaked in fear.

Putting my hands on the latch that opened and closed the bunnies cage, I was about to grab my lunch when I heard Roxas's foot steps.

I hissed in anger and stud back.

Roxas's P.O.V.

I walked back into the main part of the pet store to see Axel in front of a bunnies cage.

Noticing that the bunny was shaking out of it's fucking mind I walked over to Axel and said.

"What did you do to make the bunny scared like that?"

Axel imminently shook his head.

"Dose not matter." He answered and I could tell he was hiding something…

"Rrrriigghht…"

I walked away from him.

"Were are you going, Rox?"

"Im going to go feed the dogs since your obviously busy."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Done! Short one again...<strong>

**Hey, i forgot some things.**

**Kingdom hearts is not mine and i sould kill you if you even thought i did, because im not worthy of ownership of that tittle**

**2nd, please ask lots of Q'S so i can A.**

**Id really like to know what you think.**

**Please reveiw.**


	3. Dream because i know who you are

**Creator-Linkwolf lover863**

**Name-The werefelis catus**

**Game-KH 358 ½ DAYS**

**Pairing-Axel&Roxas**

**Rated-T**

**For-Sexual themes and swearing**

**3rd chap- Dream because i know who you are**

As I finished up feeding the dogs I came back to Axel, who was sitting at his desk.

"Done." I said, looking at my left hand…It had bite marks all over it…

"I forgot to tell you that the dogs here maybe quiet but they will snap your hand in half." Axel mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Gee, thanks Mr., Latepass!" I snapped.

"Im going to go wash this drool out of my puncture wounds…" Running to the bathrooms I felt my hand tingle with pain…

Nothing out of the ordinary I thought.

I got to the bathroom and washed my hands…

After I was done I looked at the mirror in front of me and blinked.

As I lifted my eyes from my blink, I suddenly saw a flash of yellow cross the mirror that reflected my body, I yet again thought nothing of it.

I got out of the restroom and walked over to Axel.

"Do you have any allergies?" Axel suddenly asked me.

I looked at him with a suspicious look.

"Not that I know of…"

"Good...Then your on gardening duty…" Axel said, not even looking at me.

"WHAT! No!" My face suddenly got red with anger.

"Then your fired…" Axel said with no emotion…

I growled through gritted teeth…I couldn't afford to loose this job on the first day…

"Fine!" I snapped…

"What do you want me to do?"

"Noting…Just go sit in the garden and watch the people walk by…"

Okay…Now I was seriously confused…

"Go." He said opening one eye.

"You seem tired, and I think sitting out in the sun will do you some good."

Thinking for a moment I decided, that I'd rather sit out side and do nothing then get fired or have to get my hand ripped off by seemingly harmless dogs.

"As you say so…" With that I walked out of the store…

Axels P.O.V.

I opened both my eyes and looked after Roxas through the front window of the store.

This was a test…To see if he was truly one of us.

I felt my whiskers twitch with excitement…

If he was one of us…He could be _"The one' _…

The one from the legends, that a pure yellow WereFelis Catus with the blue eyes of a fallen angle, that would lead us out of the darkness…

I only hoped.

Hoping that I still had the instinct of knowing a WereFelis Catus from a human.

I only know Two others…

Sitting up strait in my desk I though about Roxas…

He was a 21 year old High school drop out with a history of job hopping and offensive verbal abuse with the people he worked with…

"Sounds like an Ally cat to me." I said with a small smile.

Yet in person I didn't see that in him…Odd.

I pulled my self out of my thoughts as I noticed Roxas had moved over to the cherry tree that was across the garden…He was now facing the store.

I saw him yawn and close his eyes…

"Dream little kitty…Dream."

Roxas's Dream…

The wind blew through my hair as I walked along a sandy beach…

The sun was going down and the sunset made every thing so peaceful.

I yawned at how surreal it was.

Sitting in the sand just above the oceans waves I continued to look at the sunset.

I suddenly heard foot steps from behind me and I turned to see a familiar person…

"Axel?" I asked as the Red head took a seat next to me.

"Hey Roxy…" He said in a slight whisper.

I felt the the blood in my vains tingle with delight as he said my nick name, only this time he added a 'y' sound…

"Hey…"

There was silence as we both looked at the sunset…

I new this was a dream…But it some-how felt like it could become reality…

Axel's P.O.V.

I laughed at how Roxas's feet and fingers moved in his sleep.

"Must be having a very good dream." I said followed by a small laugh.

It was so hard to tell, but I think I saw clear whickers on Roxas…

Surprised me at first…But I settled down as i saw Roxas's whiskers twitch and i knew they were real…

There was still some doubt, but I was getting more and more sure about Roxas being one of us…

I had to admit…He did looked cute when he was asleep…

My feline eyes scanned him as he continued to twitch in his sleep and I saw his lips move as if he was saying some thing…

But no, he wasn't.

My ears had grown into a sensitive part of my body and I heard nothing coming from Roxas…

I yawned and figured that I should wake him up.

Getting up from my desk and walking out of the pet store, I looked at the blond on the ground as my tail twitched in fascination and amusement.

He looked so peaceful and perfect the way he was…As if he had fallen from the heavens…

I lean down on one knee and whispered in his ear…

"Wake up Roxy…It's time to wake up…"

I could tell that the younger one in front of me was still deep within his dreams…

Sighing I put my hand on his shoulder and sank my claws into his flesh…

* * *

><p><strong>YES! CHAP 3!<strong>

**And thanks to Im-A-sick-puppy, i really wanted to update today!**

**Thank you!**

**And im already starting on chap 4!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


	4. They like you for what reason?

**Creator-Linkwolf lover863**

**Name-The werefelis catus**

**Game-KH 358 ½ DAYS**

**Pairing-Axel&Roxas**

**Rated-T**

**For-Sexual themes and swearing**

**4th chap- They like you for what reason**

Roxas's P.O.V

I felt the sharpest pain I had ever felt in my life and I was rudely awakened from my sleep.

"Guhh!" I Said painfully…

I suddenly heard laughing and I looked to my right to see Axel staring at me with a smug smile on.

"Have a nice dream sleeping beauty?" He said smiling and I growled at him and stud up strait…

"Don't ever touch me, again!" I yelled at him and checked my soulder for any sign of damaged skin...I found nothing...

"Feisty kitty are we?" Axel said halfheartedly.

I looked at him in pure anger…I hated being toughed and that was my first rule in my whole life…

"I beat people up for toughing me, and your no acceptation Axel!" I continued, when I suddenly heard a deep growling coming from my throat...

I put a hand over my mouth and saw Axel giving me that look of uncertainty…

"Can I…go home…Now." It seemed like my tongue was all fuzzy as I tried desperately to form that sentence…

After a moment of Axel staring at me he nodded his head…

"Go ahead…"

Taking off like a jet I ran for my house…

Axels P.O.V.

I laughed so hard I had to put my hands around my stomach…

"Hahahaahha!"

What's so funny you ask?

If you would of even got a glance at Roxas's faces when he growled at me, you would be on the ground laughing so hard that I swear you'd be crying..

As I gained control, I walked back into the store and grabbed the speckled bunnies cage, the she-heir (Yes I said she! *Evil smile*…) hopped around in terror and panic.

"Now, now, it will all be over before you know it…"

The next evening at about 8:24...

"Axel! Were in the seven Kingdoms are you!" I Yelled, looking for my boss…

I had barely survived a brutal assault from the dogs again…

I opened the door to the cats part of the store and I lifted my eye brows at what I saw…

Axel was sitting on the ground with his back to the cages and about 27 cats of different size's, colors and species were huddled, cuddled and purring either on or around him…

I was really taken off guard by this act…

I started to walk slowly over to him when I suddenly heard growls from the awake cat's and kittens around him.

I stopped in my tracks as a large cat on top of Axels chest stud up and with a snarled I saw the sharp and shiny feline fangs.

It hissed at me and some of the other cats got up, like they were protecting Axel…

I stayed frozen…Till I felt something rub against my leg and a small 'mew' sound followed…

I looked at my left leg to see a small black kitten with hazel eyes and a brown bellie.

"Um…Hello… " I said as it started to scratch my leg with it's claws.

"Ouch!" I yelped as I felt the kits claws cut my skin…

I instinctively lifted my leg to look at it, but I suddenly and without warning fell back on my butt and the next thing I knew the black kitten was on my chest and licking my face…

After a moment of letting the small kitten have it's fill of licking the crap out of my face, was that I fastly realized that the kitten was some kind of distraction because I was suddenly attacked by a gigantic mass of chaos kittens.

I let out a small yep as they pinned me down and my ears suddenly got shot down by an up roar of uneven purrs and meows…

After a few minutes of useless resistance I laid on the cold tiled floor and waited for Axel to get this cat trap off me…

Wi'll I was stuck with this cat blanket I thought about how the dogs hated me and the cats loved me all of a sudden…

It was as if me and the cats had some how been connected…And the dogs...well iv'e always hated them.

I yawned, then I flinched as I felt pain shoot up my spine…

I looked over to this cat on my right side, it looked like it was chewing on something even know nothing was there... and every time I saw it chomp down I felt a sudden shock, like being hit by lighting…

I was suddenly annoyed and was about to forcefully shove the furry's off(Not that kind!) when my spine just stopped hurting…

I looked at the cat at my right and it had a confused face on…

* * *

><p><strong>YEAUUH! 4TH UP AND SUPER SHORT...WAIT...THIS SHOULdent be capitles...<strong>

**REVIEW! **

**Why do you think Roxas got smutherd by a mass of fur balls?**

**what happend with the cat chowing down on air?**

**Last chap till i get some reviews!"**


	5. The fire of fear!

**Creator-Linkwolf lover863**

**Name-The werefelis catus**

**Game-KH 358 ½ DAYS**

**Pairing-Axel&Roxas**

**Rated-T**

**For-Sexual themes and swearing**

**5th chap-The fire of fear! **

I felt tired…it seemed more and more that I wanted to sleep…

The purrs of the cats evened out and I felt my eyes close…

Something was going on in this pet shop…And now every time I looked at Axel, I always had the odd feeling that he knew more about me then just the papers I filled out…

I had to admit…I felt at home with these cat's around me…

Letting out a soft sigh I fell asleep…

Axels P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of snoring….

Snoring?

I opened my eyes for that was not the sound I wanted to hear…I was expecting the soft sound of purring…

I yawned and looked around only to see Roxas laying on his back with all of my feline inventory on him…

I chuckled, got up and walked over to him..

First I had to wake the sleeping fur balls.

Poke…

I poked one of them in the ribs and with a low meow that one cat woke up all of them.

"Time to move back to your cages…I need to talk to Roxas alone."

As I watched my friends move off Roxas and snuggle back into there rightful cages, I knelt down and did the something I did before…

I pushed my claws into Roxas's shoulder and instantly he was flinching awake…

"What the hell!" He yelled at me like before…

"Don't fall asleep on the job and I won't have to make your shoulder bleed.."

"There's better ways to wake some one up! And you should talk! Snuggling up with the merchandise…"

There was a sudden pause as I stared at him…

I gritted my teeth and for some reason I couldn't help my self…

"DON'T EVER CALL MY FRIENDS 'Merchandise!" I Yelled at the younger.

"If you ever say anything like that around me I will claw your face off!" I hissed…

A small and unseen spark had just turned into a roaring fire inside me…

I looked at Roxas as his eyes turned to frightened circles and he stud up from the floor with a petrified face on…

I narrowed my eyes at him and faintly saw his whiskers quiver…

"S-sorry Axel…I-I didn't…Know…" He said taking steps back from me as I stud up.

"You didnt know!" I said sliding out my invisible claws...

My guess was he was never talked to like that…I was probably the first person that has ever yelled at him so hard it frightened his very soul…

Then I suddenly realized Roxas was breathing roughly as he backed up against one of the cats cages…

He was shaking like a terrified animal dose before it gets ripped to pieces...

Feeling my blood slow down i felt waves of realizasion...

I took short deep breaths to cool down and i managed to say-

"That's…Alright…"

After a few more minutes of trying to put out the fire inside me with the fear I saw in Roxas's eyes I told him to go home…

"But…"

"Go! Your work is over!" I snapped and he ran out of my store with what I faintly saw was his blond ears, folded back in a submissive way…

I sighed in sadness…

Roxas's P.O.V.

I was laying in my bed at my house, curled up in a ball and shrived from what happened in the pet store…

It just frightened me that Axel actually had a pretty serous aggressive side to him…

Did Axel really care that much about his pets…?

I was afraid to go back tomorrow…

I suddenly yawned…

What? Why was I already tired again? I've slept alot since I started working at the pet shop…

It felt like I wanted to sleep all-day long…But why?…It felt kind of like instinct…

(Fact! Cats sleep about 18 hours a day!*Small clue*)

I fell asleep with the thought of Axel glaring at me with the fire of anger in his eyes...

Axels P.O.V

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I screamed at my self.

I was in the very back of the pet store, that was actually and secretly my house…

I was laying on my bed with my back on the blankets…I had chucked my pillow at a picture of me and my other WereFelis Catus friends…(Sora and Xion!)

My red, white tipped tail laid at my side…Motionless.

'Im trying to _GAIN_ Roxas's trust! Not shower him with the thoughts of my dominate side!' I thought as my claws shredded my blankets…

I was pissed!

I found out that I wanted to be friends with Roxas more then anything in the world…

When I was asleep I had a dream…

Me and Roxas were in the cat room (That's what im going to call it from now on.) facing each other in silence.

Then Roxas started to speak, only nothing came out, it was like lip sinking only I knew he was talking about something serious…

My body in the dream said nothing as Roxas continued to talk, his words lost in the empty air…

I saw Roxas's eyes suddenly open wide and the next thing I knew he was hugging me…

"Why would someone I just met three days ago hug me?" I asked my self.

'It's not like he likes me or anything…And he definitely will not now…' I thought and closed my eyes for some sleep.

I hoped Roxas would come back…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so i said i wouldent...but i had some free time...<strong>

**I think i might of spelt some stuff wrong...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! You dont want the thought of me crying on your mind because you didnt review, do you?"**


	6. Try to Recover

**Creator-Linkwolf lover863**

**Name-The werefelis catus**

**Game-KH 358 ½ DAYS**

**Pairing-Axel&Roxas**

**Rated-T**

**For-Sexual themes and swearing**

**6th chap- Try to recover**

Axels P.O.V.

"10:08..." I said to my self as I petted one of my friends…

Roxas didn't show.

"He was suppose to came for work at 8:00." I told Lea.

Lea was my favored friend for he and I had know each other the longest out of all the others…

"I must of really scared him…im such an idiot!" I said scratching the back of Lea's ear.

There was a long pause as I thought about Roxas and him being a WereCat

I know I have anger issues…Come's with being the only ByrneFelis Catus left alive…

Every WereCat resembles a element, color or thing…

I was trying to figure out what WereCat Roxas was, I've never seen or even heard of a Yellow WereCat.

You would think there would be, but Yellow WereCat's were know to be of the light.

They were flawless and had the beauty of an angel…

"The hell should I know?" I said yawning.

All I've seen on Roxas would be his whiskers and a small glimpse of his ears…

Yeah, I know he suspects that im not human…

"And I'll tell him…at some point, if he ever come's back…"

Lea had fallen asleep and I put him back in his cage.

I walked out of the Catroom and back to my desk, not even seven minutes later I heard the bell go off at the front door and someone walked in…

'Roxas?' I thought looking up…

No….It wasn't.

It was a girl and I could smell the foul sent of perfume.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked as I looked at her.

She was blond and the sides of her hair stuck up to the back of her head.

She looked like she had some serious attitude.

"Yeah you can. Im looking for a cat, not one too smart so it can't run away from me like my others did."

I didn't like that tone she had, it made my whiskers quiver and my tail flicker in defensiveness…

"Yeah…I guess I'll help you with that." I said getting up and showing her the way to my friends that were up for adoption..

"Dammed right you will." She said as I opened the door to the Catroom…

I let out a hiss of annoyance at her, but other wise ignored that comment.

"Whatever…"

She walked into the Catroom and looked around at my friends…

I waited at the door frame.

Roxas's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my living room and watching T.V.

The thoughts of what happened yesterday would not resurface until my focus was shattered by the ending of the T.V. show…

I yawned as the soft sound of the background music was making me sleepy…Again.

Turning off the T.V. I walked into my kitchen and picked out a bowl of Coco Puffs… A little to late in the evening but who the hell cares…

Sitting down at my two person table I started to eat my food, when I suddenly realized this didn't taste right…

"Guh! This tastes awful!" I said standing up and running over to the sink.

I spit out the food, turned on the water and tried to get the bland flavor out of my mouth.

After that was over I turned around and looked at the Blue bird on the box…

"I like Coco Puffs…So why in the Seven Kingdoms did that taste like a mouth full of crap!"

I growled then chucking the box at the wall above the garbage…

"Why the hell dose every thing I eat nowadays taste like fucking dog shit!"

After that….gross experience…I wanted to take a walk out side….

Axels P.O.V.

"IM SORRY! But for the last time Lea is not for sale!" I said as the Blonde haired girl had picked my best friend Lea…

"I'll give you 50 Munny for this thing…" She still Argued, Pointing to the cage with the dark russet cat. Who was huddling in the corner to hide from her…

Oh, my, fucking. God! Did that girl just call my Best Friend a "Thing!"

"You…Did not just call him that!" I yelled at her and she took a step back…

"Hey, Pyro! Im not going any lower with that deal!" She spat.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORE!"

Roxas's P.O.V.

Sigh…

I was walking around Twilight Town with a sad feeling inside me..

'Oh, Axel…' I kept thinking…

'I don't know why…but that was really scary the way you looked at me…'

I was walking down a familiar street when I heard some one shout…

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORE!"_

"AXEL?" I said, I Must have been walking to the pet store and I didn't even know it…

There it was…Axels pet store…

I ran to it and stopped as I saw a girl walk out, yelling at some one inside the store.

"Well I wouldn't want that Shitty cat anyway!" The blond yelled then breaking off with giving Axel the middle finger..

"Get out of my sight or I'll rip your throat out!"

That was definitely Axel…

I watched as the girl walked out of the store and get into her car and leave, I then saw Axel come out of the door.

"Fucked up girl! Calling my cat a _thing!"_

I looked at him…

"Axel…?" I said standing next to the tree across from the pet store…

He quickly looked at me with fire in his eyes like before…But when he saw me his eyes softened and the first thing that he said to me was…

"SHIT!…Shit!" He cursed…Then hit his hand to his face.

He started to walk to me and I took steps back as he did…

"Roxas! Im soo sorry you had to see that, it's just…She…"

I shook my head…

"Im not the only one you snap at when some one offends your…Cat friends…" I said taking another step back.

"Roxas, please don't back up from me…Im sorry for what happened yesterday…"He stopped walking and looked at the ground…

"I really am…"

I said nothing as a car passed behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...so if you don't know...That girl was Lar...Some swearing...<strong>

**I rushed on this one...**

**WOW! Kuro Yoshi, nice job with pointing the drama at me!**

**I really don't want you crying!**

**Hey! I'll take shout outs guys!**

**IM GOING TO BRING IN NEW PEOPLE/WERECATS!**

**Please Reveiw! even if its just one word! whats going to happen next? Please anwnser!**

**I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW!**


	7. Forgivness and dreams that may come true

**Creator-Linkwolf lover863**

**Name-The werefelis catus**

**Game-KH 358 ½ DAYS**

**Pairing-Axel&Roxas**

**Rated-T**

**For-Sexual themes and swearing**

**7th chap-Forgivness and dreams that may come true **

Roxas's P.O.V

"You really scared me…Axel." I said.

"Roxas…Please understand I can get carried away, when the things I love are…" Axel didn't look at me…

"Axel…There's nothing I can do." I said and he looked at me with sorry eyes…Then back at his feet.

"Okay Roxas…I understand that you don't want to see me again.."

"You didn't let me finish…" I said walking to him.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"There's nothing I can do…But say that I forgive your actions and I know you only yelled at me because I treated your loved ones like garbage…Im the one that should be sorry…"

I gave him a smile and he looked at me as if I had told him I was God.

"What? You forgive me?" He muttered.

"Yeah…I was frightened at first I admit but I realize you were defending what you love most."

Axel stud up strait, and he was yet again taller then me…

"Thanks….Roxas…"

There was silence and at the last moment i hug him…

Axel's P.O.V.

"HOLY!" I yelped as Roxas surprised me with a hug…

"Roxas…?"

I felt his hands tighten around my waist and couldn't control myself from hugging him back…

"Im so happy you came back Roxas…I felt…Lost." I muttered and rubbed his back…

My ears flattened and I rapped my tail around Roxas's leg as he held on to me…

Putting my head on his shoulder, I was finally able to see the furry yellow tail of Roxas's.

His tail was swaying side to side in a pleased monition.

"I did too Axel…I was apart from you for just one day…but it felt like a thousand years…" Roxas whispered in my ear…

"And you know what's funny?"

"What's Funny Roxas?"

"I've only known you for five days…and yet right now as im hugging you…I feel like we have know each other since we were kids…Funny…"

"Not to me Roxas…"

Roxas's P.O.V.

I felt my eyes start to close as I felt at peace with Axel in my arms…

"Axel…I feel sleepy…"I muttered as I felt Axels hands let go of me and we stud facing each other..

"That's normal for us…"He said as I felt the sun beat down on me and I was dangerously close from falling over.

"You made that sound like…Like…"

I yawned and that was it…

"Oof!…"

I blacked out…

Axel's P.O.V…(I know that was a short Roxas's P.O.V…Sorry…)

I carried Roxas back to my store and placed him on my bed…

"I guess he's not used to his new daily routine…" I placed my hand on his for head…

"And by the way he feels he hasn't eaten as much as he should be…He must be going through the stage were he can't eat human food and every thing tastes like a fat mans crap on the side of the road…" I looked at Roxas worriedly…

Sitting on the side of the bed I could clearly see his Silver whiskers twitching and the tips of his soft yellow ears were shiver…

Just looking at him made me tired…

After that fight with that girl and Roxas actually forgiving me for yelling at his face, I was warn out.

I walked out of my room and headed to the entrance of my store.

Turning the open sign to closed, I went to the cat room and got Lea.

Lea meowed as I grabbed him out of his cage and carried him to my room.

I placed him on the bed next to Roxas and Lea instantly curled up to the blond WereCat and purred.

"So Lea…You think he could be the _one_?" I asked my friend as Lea slightly opened one eye…

"He's a yellow WereCat…But im not sure he's of the light kind…"

Sighing, I walked around to the other side of the bed and laid on top.

"I have to tell him soon…I have to tell him before something goes horribly wrong…"

I yawned and turned over on my side so I was looking at Roxas.

"He sure dose look like an angle though…"

Okay…I admit to what I had just said…

He dose…

I slightly laughed to my self and though how crazy that was.

'He's an ally cat! Ally cats don't have that kind of love.' I thought, blinking.

Wait…

'Like I also have that kind of love!'…

I continued to think like that until my eyes started to slowly close…

I fell asleep gazing at Roxas and I remembered a time not so far and long ago…

A time when the fire I had comed to know hadn't of burned down every thing I had once loved so much.

Ever since then…love was a feeling I could never afford to have.

Roxas's Dream

The beach was so calm as me and Axel sat on the shore, the waves barley touching our feet…

"I wish we could be like this forever, Axel…"

"I know Roxas, that you wish that…And so do I"

I looked at Axel as I felt his hand take mine…

I felt my heart beat faster.

"You do Axel?"

Axel chuckled and turned to me…

"Of course Roxy. I've been so happy being with you that I wish we could spend every waking moment together!"

I sighed…

"I wish…that time could stop at this moment…So this could be my one and only last moment…"

"And I wish…that the last moments you spent, I could spend with you…" Axel said with a very cheesy smile.

I looked at him…

"That's what I meant moron!" I playfully yelled at him.

"To be with you!"

We both laughed.

"Wouldn't want it any other way Rox…"

I felt Axels hand tighten and he lifted our hands to his cheast, making me lean over.

He leaned closer to me so our noses were almost touching...

"Roxas…"

"Axel…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then!<strong>

**Sorry...i new i said that i would bring new people in but that's going to be fore t-morow!**

**aaannnndddd thank you Majestic Stardust!**

**For spaming me...whatever that means...**

**But thanks!**

**OMG! IM SOOOO SORRY!**

**THIS IS SOOOO LATE!**

**but don't fret...I have like the next three chaps ready...hope i didnt skew up on thing!**

**school just started for me...i hope you guys know what that means?**

***Cry...***


	8. The bunny of friendship

**Creator-Linkwolf lover863**

**Name-The werefelis catus**

**Game-KH 358 ½ DAYS**

**Pairing-Axel&Roxas**

**Rated-T**

**For-Sexual themes and swearing**

**8th chap-The bunny of friendship**

Axel's P.O.V.

I was sitting at my desk when I heard the bell to the store go off and three figures walked in.

"Yo, Axel! So this is your new store?" I head one of the voices say and I stud up to find two of my best friends and…

"Sora! Xion! And…Uh"

I walked around my desk and stud in front of Sora and this mystery girl that he had his hand around.

"Hey Axe, This is my new girlfriend Kairi." Sora introduced as he noticed I was glaring at her…

"Umm…He-hello…" Kairi said shyly…

"Hey…" I said waving.

"So…What brings you guys to my perfect pet store?" I asked the three and then I was suddenly met with a loud noise that pierced my ears and made the hair on my tail fluff up…

"I WANT A BUNNY!" Shrieked Kairi.

I looked at Sora with a raised eye brow as he looked at the ground.

"A bunny…Sora, can I talk to you…In privet." I said grabbing my friend by the wrist and dragging him to the cat room…

"Ow, ow! Yo! Easy!" Sora squeaked as I smacked him in the face.

"A bunny! Im not selling you a bunny so you can just eat your girlfriends pet! I thought you were gay anyways…"

I was suddenly punched in the shoulder.

"Ass! I was never gay!"

I laughed and held on to my arm.

"You punch like a sissy!"

"Uhg!…Subject change!" Sora suddenly yelled.

"I've only been here for about 12 minutes and I smell a WereCat…" He said crossing his arms..

"Well duh moron! Were all WereCat's except you shrilly Girlfriend!"

"Hey! Stop with that you Pyromaniac! That's not what I meant, I smell a Tom WereFelis Catus somewhere in your store, that's not suppose to be here!."

I also crossed my arms and glared at him.

"So what! Roxas isn't hurting anyone and-…Shit!"

Sora made a "AH HA!" sound and I sighed.

"His name is Roxas! Were are you hiding him, I want to see my new-." Sora started when we both heard someone yell our names.

"Axel! Sora! Someone's here."

It was Xion.

"What's he look like?" Sora yelled back and I grew nervous…

"Blond hair…Blue eyes…"

"Roxas! He must of woken up!" I gasped a little to loudly as I saw Sora dash out of the cat room with me close on his tail.

I stopped as we both entered the front of the store and I saw Roxas in front of Xion and Kairi.

I saw Sora tense up as I guessed he saw Roxas's yellow ears, tail and whiskers.

Gritting my teeth I walked over to Roxas, who was yawning and introduced him to my friends.

"Roxas…This is Xion and Sora…And Sora's Girlfriend Kairi, Sora, Xion and Kairi this is Roxas, he works for me…"

I put my hand on Roxas's shoulder and everybody looked at me.

"Then why did he just come out of the back room looking like he was asleep?" Kairi asked as Roxas yawned.

I quickly lifted my hand away from Roxas's.

"I don't know…"Roxas's cut in.

"I don't remember anything…"

"Oh my gosh! Axel, you drugged one of you workers!" Xion suddenly gasped.

I couldn't help but blush…

"No, no! I must of just fallen asleep!" Roxas quickly said.

"Yeah! You two know that I wouldn't do that!" I said in defense.

Xion started to laugh.

"Wow! I was just kidding."

My claws slid out…

"Yeah…I believe you…Hey, can I talk to you two in privet…" I monition for Xion and Sora to meet me over to the hamster and ferret cage's.

When they didn't follow I grabbed Sora by the collar and put my arm around Xion to direct my friends away from Roxas's and Kairi.

Roxas's P.O.V.

I yawned and looked after Axel as he pushed his friends to the right side of the store…

"Uh…Hello Kairi." I said noticing she was staring at me…

"Hi…"

"So…How long have you know Sora?"

'Just trying to start a conversation' I thought.

"Year in a half, we met at a small restaurant when my ex-boyfriend stud me up…Apparently Sora's boss was suppose to meet him there but he never showed, so we kind of just went from there.."

I stared at her blankly…

That was not really what I wanted to hear, that last part I didn't need to know.

After a moment of silence…

"What about Axel, How did you meet him?" She suddenly asked.

"I um…well, I was walking down the main street of twilight town when I saw him come out of the store with a small blue jay and we talked, he invited me into the store and I took the job he offered…" I explained, but left out a few things…

"So you're the only one working here? That sounds odd Roxas."

"Well…I've only know him for six days so…" I looked off to the side and that's when I suddenly realized what had happened yesterday…

I looked up as I heard the sound of foot steps and Axel, Sora and Xion came over to us…

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked as I noticed Xion and Sora had a uneasy aura around them.

"Nothing really important Roxas." Axel said with a smile.

"I need to do some stuff in the back room, could you show Sora and his girlfriend around the bunny cage's" Axel asked me.

"Sure Axel…"

I looked after him as he walked to the back of the store and once he was gone I redirected his friends over to the front of the store and to the bunnies.

Kairi had dash ahead and was franticly searching for the bunny of her dreams.

"Okay, so we have a-."

"SORA!" Kairi suddenly screamed and we looked over to her..

"Look at this one!" She said pointing to a silver lined bunny with black ears and a pink nose…

"Oh! That's Riku he's been here for about 2 months…He's up for adoption."

The moment I said that, the poor brunette beside me was tackled to the ground…

"Sora…"

I looked at Sora as he was being pined to the ground by his girlfriend.

"I want that bunny!" She whispered in his ear and Xion started to laugh..

Sora looked over at me.

"How much for the bunny…" He asked…

"Oh well, he's been here for a bit so Axel wanted to lower the price to 230 Munny…"

Sora made a hissing noise as Kairi got off him.

I handed him my hand and pulled him up.

Sora looked at me then his girlfriend…

"I cant spend that kind of money Kairi…" He finally said and Kairi's face fell…

There was silence and Xion walked over to Kairi…

"It's fine Kair-."

"I'll pay for it then!" Kairi suddenly squeaked..

Sora sighed…

A few more moments of talking then Axel came out of the back rooms looking more tired then I have ever seen him…

"Axel?" I said walking over to him.

"Oh…hey." He looked at me with dull eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Axel didn't answer as he walked passed me and talked to Sora.

'Did he really just ignore me!' I though walking over to the group.

"How about 150 Munny, that's really as low as I can go for the bunny…" Said Sora who was trying desperately to win the bunny over from Axel…

"Come on Axe! How long have we been friends?"

Axel smiled…

"Since we were kits…Well I guess I could let this one slide…"

'Kits?…Was that what he had just said?' I thought.

I looked around, no one seemed to have noticed that.

I walked up behind Axel.

"Hey Axel?"

"Humm?" He turned around and I told him I would get the adoption papers…

"Okay, thanks Roxas."

Axel's P.O.V.

I turned back to Sora as Roxas walked away from us.

Kairi jumped up and down then without warning Sora was tackled again

"Thank you!" She said kissing Sora…

Xion started to giggle and I put a hand on my for head…

"Hey! Not in my store!" I yelled as there kissing got a little two deep…

I grabbed Sora by his shirt collar again and forced him up.

After every one was standing again I heard Roxas come in from the back with a bunch of papers.

Roxas handed me the papers and I retreated to the back of my desk.

Kairi was the first at my desk then Sora, Xion and Roxas worked on getting a box cage to put the bunny in.

"Hey, Sora Kairi, im going to pull the car around." Said Xion as she walked out of my store.

"Hey Axe, I thank you a lot for this…" Sora said as Kairi ran off to help Roxas.

"What ever you need dude, sign this."

I tried to ignore the fact that this might turn ugly…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! so i didn't have time to look over this...<strong>

**You just have to love bunny Riku...**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Don't talk back!

**Creator-Linkwolf lover863**

**Name-The werefelis catus**

**Game-KH 358 ½ DAYS**

**Pairing-Axel&Roxas**

**Rated-T**

**For-Sexual themes and swearing**

**9th chap- Don't talk back!**

Axel's P.O.V.

"Sora…Just remember something…" I said almost in a whisper.

After he was done with the papers I motion him to lean in over the counter.

"What?"

When was about two twelve inch's away from me…

I gabbed my friend by the collar and held him over the desk.

"Axe!" Sora squeaked.

I looked him strait in the eyes and hissed…

"Don't you dare eat you girlfriends pet! It's bad enough that your dating a human that has the voice of a broken whistle and we sure as hell don't need her finding out about us…"

Sora let out a small mew and than I shoved him to the ground…

"Alrighty then!" I said happily.

"Kairi…Sora." I noticed Sora was already on his feet…

"You two are now rightfully owners of Riku the silver bunny."

Kairi clapped her hands and smile

"Yeah!"

Sora was tackled again…

Roxas's P.O.V.

I turned to my side to see Xion…

"Dose that, um…Happen often?" I asked her and she nodded…

"At least once a ay…"

"Oh god I feel sorry for Sora now…"

Xion looked at me and we both laughed.

After we finished laughing I looked at Xion with a small smile…

"It's weird…I haven't even know you three for even one day yet I feel like we have know each other for a very long time…"

"Well…As long as you work at the pet store we could be seeing each other a lot more not that we found Axel." She smiled back and I nodded…

Me and Xion walked over to Sora and Kairi.

"Congrats on being parents." I joked as they turned to me…

Sora blushed and Kairi just smiled.

"That so nice of you to say…" Kairi said and grabbed her boyfriends arm.

After about 11 more minutes of talking, Sora, Kairi, Xion and Bunny Riku headed out of the store just leaving me and Axel…

We both stud there for a moment as we watched Xion drive off in Sora's car…(A/N…Yep…)

I heard Axel sigh…

"It's been so long since I've seen them…Sora told me he's been seeing Kairi for one years and Xion's moved to south Twilight Town…"

Axel shook his head…

"Were the hell was I?"

"Kairi told me she's only been seeing Sora for one and a half years…" I said and he turned around.

"They were friends for that other half."

"Oh…Im sorry."

Axel shook his head and walked over to the front windows to turn the open sign to closed…

"Water under the bridge…"

He turned back to me and smiled…

"Well, I guess…you should go home now Roxas…" He said to me and I was a little surprised.

"You don't need help with any thing more?"

I Looked Axel over…

"Well you do look tired…" I said then nodded.

Axel walked passed me and at the last moment I turned to him and said-

"What happened yesterday?"

He stopped in his tracks…

"What?"

The store started to go dim as the sun went down.

Axel, Sora and Xion's conversion flashback- Axel P.O.V.

"Are you fucking serious Axel! You can't have the chosen one as a worker in a god forsaken pet store!"

"Hey! Don't say that Sora!" I snapped…

"Well isn't he?" Xion asked and I looked at her…

"Im not sure guys…"

Sora suddenly flicked me in the nose.

"Uh! Son of a-"

"Take a look at him! He's a yellow WereFelis Catis!" Sora hissed.

"Well you have to admit Axel…" Xion put in.

"He really could be…"

I shook my head.

"No…"

Okay. Okay! I was in denial…

But I just couldn't face the truth.

"Axel you're the oldest out of all of us so you have to know the signs…"

"But he doesn't even know he's a WereCat yet." I continued to argue.

"Well you have to tell him then!" Sora crossed his arms.

"I will! When the time is right of course."

"That should be soon right?" Asked Xion and I sighed.

"You guys! I wan't to take it slow with Roxas, I don't feel like having him freak out…"

"Slow? What the hell is there to be slow about!" Sora said, his brown tail was swaying side to side in annoyance.

"You told us he had seen the blue jay, that proves he one of us…" Xion mumbled…

"I still can't believe he saw that bird, and before his cat side started to show."

"Yeah, yeah so he saw the way we can eat food so there's no bones and left over flesh, big deal." Sora said sarcastically.

"Hey! I think it's pretty dam impressive that an unaware of himself ally WereFelis Catus could see though an invisibility spell." I growled and my whiskers twitched in annoyance.

"He was an ally cat?" Asked Xion and Sora sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! two chaps in one day!<strong>

**Reiveiw people! im really trying hard on this story!**


End file.
